Problem: What is the least common multiple of 40 and 32? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(40, 32) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 40 and 32. We know that 40 x 32 (or 1280) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 40 until we find a number divisible by 32. 40, 80, 120, 160, So, 160 is the least common multiple of 40 and 32.